Nick Jr. Productions (United States)
(1999-February 2, 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son III", "The Clay Logo" Logo: On a yellow "swirly" background, we see an orange dad and a child, both with "NICK" and "JR" on their bodies. The two people bounce around as the word "Productions", in a childish multicolored font with a little red heart on the letter "I", forms. The two people are both hugging together after the logo completely forms (closely resembling a variant from the previous logo). Variants:*A warp-speed version of this logo can be seen on Little Bear season 5 episodes from 2001 to 2003 and on some episodes of Dora The Explorer. *Strangely, this logo was spotted after the split-screen credits on the November 5th, 2007 airing of the late 2007 Nick Jr. TV movie Dora Saves the Mermaids. It might be considered an error on the production or broadcast. *On Little Bill, a copyright notice is seen. FX/SFX: The claymation effects. Music/Sounds: A tuba version of the Nick Jr. "Just for me!" theme accompanied by the father and son laughing and a Hanna-Barbera "BOING!" sound when they jump. Availability: Common. It can be seen on pre-2005 episodes of shows like Blue's Clues, Little Bill, etc. on Nick Jr. and pre-2009 episodes of Dora the Explorer ''and The Bobby Sedita Show'' on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., and pre-2005 season 1 episodes of The Backyardigans on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. It plasters over the 2nd logo at the end of the first three episodes on the DVD release of Blue's Clues: Blue's Biggest Stories. This also plasters the 2005 logo whenever the Nick Jr. block airs newer episodes of The Bobby Sedita Show. Scare Factor: None. It's another favorite of many, albeit slightly annoying to others. (2005-March 18th 2009) Nicknames: "Father and Son V", "Father and Son on Water", "The Puddle" Logo: On a light blue/green gradient background, we see an orange dad, and a blue child, both playing on a puddle. Then, after they jump around and splash in the puddle, the words "NICK JR" can be seen on both bodies like the 1st logo, while the word "productions" appears below. The two boys are hugging together again after the company's name appears. Variants:*There is an edited version of the logo, which cuts out the first 1.9 seconds of the regular version. *There exists a second-longer version which has a different laugh and the puddle appears after 0.5 seconds. It has a xylophone remix of the old "Nick Jr. is just for me!" jingle. *On the Blue's Clues ''10th Anniversary special ''Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue,'' a copyright notice is shown. *On some late 2006 to 2009 ''Dora The Explorer and The Bobby Sedita Show episodes, we hear the 1999 logo's music. FX/SFX: The father and son playing on a puddle and hugging together again (see the previous logo), produced by Primal Screen in Atlanta, GA. Music/Sounds: A nice piece of music played by a violin and an oboe or on some occasions, a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr.'s "Just for me" jingle. However, on The Backyardigans, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: Common. The short version of the logo appears on'' Wonder Pets'' on the Nick Jr. block. The long version appears on Go, Diego, Go!, The Backyardigans had the end theme, Blue's Room, ''and ''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. Another sighting of this logo was seen on the Blue's Clues ''10th Anniversary special ''Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue. Post-February 2009 Wonder Pets, Go, Diego, Go!, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, Dora the Explorer and The Backyardigans will instead have the 2008 Nickelodeon "3D Lightbulb". Post-February 2009 The Bobby Sedita Show episodes will instead have the 1993 Nickelodeon "3D Oval Balloon". Scare Factor: None. It's a harmless and friendly logo. Category:Logos